Kindled Romance
by BaylorBear12
Summary: Alice talks Bella into applying to be on the new dating show "Kindled Romance" to find her true love. Can she find someone to love or does it turn out badly?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: BPOV

**November 16, 2009**

_Hello, my name is Isabella Swan. I am 24 years old and I live in Forks, Washington. I love to read the classics like Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, and Faulkner. I currently am working as an editor for a publishing house in Seattle, a nearby town. I want to be on "Kindled Romance" because I believe that I can and will find true love._

"Ugh. Alice, really. I sound lame. Like this should be my profile on some stupid dating site online."

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You know that I only want what is best for you and that includes finding you your Romeo, Heathcliff, Mr. Darcy…"

"Okay. I get it. Just…on a reality TV show though. I just want someone who will love me for me. Not 20 guys just trying to win the prize at the end."

"And you will Bella, Who says that just because you fall in love during a show means that the love is any less great than that of those classics that you are constantly reading and rereading."

"Fine, I give up. You win. I am putting this in the mail today."

* * *

**November 23, 2009**

How can this be possible? Only seven days ago I was mailing my application to be on this stupid show and they are already contacting me. The only reason that I actually mailed is, well because Alice always gets her way, and honestly I thought there was no way that I would ever get picked. I am plain. I don't have a cute frame and jet black sexy hair like Alice. I have brown hair and brown eyes. Not exactly what guys think is hot. This has to be a joke. It's impossible maybe they got the address mixed up with someone else's. Yeah that's got to be it, not me.

I look at the clock and realize that it's getting late and Alice will have my head if I am not ready to go for "girl's night" by the time that she gets here. I start rushing around the house picking up my mess from breakfast and lunch than anything else that was misplaced in my little apartment.

Just as I was getting out of the shower Alice walked in to my apartment using the spare key that I had given her for emergencies. Being the person that she is, she waltzed in to my closet and demanded that I put on a pair of skinny jeans and a silk purple tank top that was a little revealing for my standards. I threw my car keys, driver's license and some cash into a little black clutch and slipped on my death heals as I liked to call them.

Just as we were walking out the door my home phone began to ring. I had every intention of ignoring the call. If was important they would call my cell so I could talk while I was in the car. Alice, like always, had other plans though. She danced over to the phone in my kitchen and answered it like it was her house! I really didn't care who was on the phone until she started screaming and jumping up and down like she had just won a million dollars. I walked over to her to snatch the phone away only to be ready to scream myself, only mine would sound more like a strangled cry and less like I had just won the lottery. The producer of "Kindled Romance" was on the phone with me confirming that I, Isabella Swan, was to be the bachelorette for the next season.

After talking with the producer and confirming my meeting with him and the casting director for the upcoming Wednesday, along with figuring out everything that I would need to know to come to my impending doom. I somberly hung up the phone really not looking forward to girl's night tonight. I knew that it would be a million questions from Alice about everything in the world. There were a lot of things that I enjoyed doing with Alice, playing 20 questions about the man of my dreams, just was not one of them.

We got in the car only to have my suspicions confirmed.

"So Bella, Why didn't you tell me that they sent you a letter in the mail? I am so excited. This is going to be great!" said Alice.

"You know the answer to that Allie. I just don't think that this is the best way for me to meet my hopeful Mr. Right. Shouldn't I meet him in the library, or a big convention? They are going to give me a whole bunch of loser guys that are just looking for their few weeks of fame on TV and maybe a hook up here or there. Guys our age aren't looking to settle down and have kids and a wife." I retorted.

"Do you always need to be a Debbie downer? You don't know. That's probably why the casting director will be in your meeting. They need to know what you expect in a guy, and what you want out of this experience."

I knew that Alice was right, she always is. It's like she has this sixth since that she just knows how things are going to turn out. I will never bet against Alice.

* * *

**November 25, 2009**

Beep, Beep, Beep. Stupid alarms. You would think that after however many years alarm clocks have been around they would be a little less annoying. Then again maybe that is the point. Annoy you until you wake up.

I was standing in my closet deciding what I was going to be wearing to this stupid meeting that I could care less about. I knew that Alice would have my head if I showed up at the studio like that though. I settled on a black pencil skirt that hit right above my knee and my favorite midnight blue blouse. I finished blow drying my hair and left it a little curly, put on minimal makeup, just enough to look awake but not look like I was caked in it, and went to put on cute pep-toe heals.

As I was pulling up to the airport to catch my flight into LAX I caught the sight of a certain pixie jumping up and down. You would think that after all the years that we have been friends I would learn to expect her hyper behavior even at 6 in the morning. Alice of course insisted that she take this trip with me, her reasoning was that she needed to make sure that I was taken good care of. I really think that she was scared that I would ditch the meeting and I am sure that she wants to shop while we are in California too.

The flight to California was uneventful. I slept the whole way while Alice caught up on celebrity gossip. We only had carryon bags because we had a late flight out tonight. So we bypassed the baggage claim and walked outside to find our diver. There on the corner was a big burley man that looked like he should be a bouncer at a club standing with a sign that said swan. I was a little scared to approach the man but Allie being the woman that she is grabbed my hand and took off in his direction.

As we approached the car he popped the trunk to stow our small bags and opened the back door for us to climb in. Once we were buckled in we took off away from the airport.

"Hello ladies. My name is Emmet. I am actually not normally the driver but he called in sick today so I volunteered my awesome services." Said Emmet

I had to laugh at Emmet and decided maybe he is not as frightening as he originally looked. Alice brought me out of my daydreams once she started talking to Emmet.

"Hi, I am Alice, Bella's best friend and the person who got her to sign up for the show."

"That obviously makes me Bella, nice to meet you Emmet, and thank you for picking us up today." I stated.

"Ahh Bella, well I guess you should know that I will be your body guard during the show. Not that you will really need one. More like I am the guy that will make sure that the other guys in the house don't get into fights with each other."

We pulled up outside the studio's offices and Emmet got out of the car to open the door for us and lead us in. Stepping in to the studio was overwhelming. There were people everywhere, running in all different directions. I was surprised when no one ran into anyone else. It was almost as if they were doing a well choreographed dance.

We traveled up to the third floor of the building and walked into Carlisle Cullen's office, the producer. I felt very plain in comparison to the Greek gods sitting around the conference table. Carlisle had blond hair and blue eyes, he looked like he couldn't be a day over 33 yet I knew better than that. Then there was a blond girl that Emmet went and sat next too. She had killer legs, a great body and beautiful long blond hair. Alice and I took the last two remaining seats at the table and we began the long meeting.

I found out that the leggy blond was Rosalie, Emmet's wife, and she was the person in charge of casting, along with the producers help, and hair and make-up. She was really nice and I found that she really did want to find guys that would be interested in everything that I brought to the table as well as took down notes on what I wanted in a guy from looks to brains and everything in between. Carlisle seemed to be like a dad. He really wants this to work and decided to pick me because I was "the girl next door".

We decided that Alice would help with wardrobe and that she would be with me through the whole process. Over all I left the meeting feeling great about what was to come as well as exhausted. Emmet dropped us girls back off at the airport to catch our flight home, with promises to see each other soon.

* * *

So, What did you guys think? Worth continuing?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I just want to say yhatnk you so much to those of you who reviewed and who read the story. I am so amazed, i never expected anyone to actually read it. I apologize for the delay I went on vacation, and with summer school I got behind. This chapter is a lot longer though so maybe that will make up for it. :)

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 2: BPOV

Monday December 28, 2009

If you would have told me 2 months ago that this is where I would be, I never would have believed you. Yet, here I am, sitting outside of MY mansion. In one week the boys will be here. I hate the thought that 25 guys are going to show up and fight for my love. More like see who can make it to the end. Alice's voice interrupted my musings.

"Bella, Bella….Oh there you are. We need to go shopping for dresses for the ceremonies and get clothes for your dates. You don't want to look like you don't care, and be on national TV to top it off. "

"Alice, I don't care what I look like. After this show I am going home and I don't want the guys to get a false look at me. I want to know that by the end of this, the guy that I pick likes me for me, not some superficial me that you and Rosalie have created. Therefore, I am not going shopping with you."

"Bella, you my dear have no choice so get over it and get your cute little butt in the car that is waiting for us out front."

Seriously, why did I want her to stay with me? Oh yeah that's right because she dragged me into this stupid mess. I thought by her staying she would see how stupid this is, not cheer it on. Well, actually I knew that she would drag me shopping but not this early. I drug my feet to the car, taking my sweet ass time, only to piss off Alice more. I got into the black hummer limo with Alice, Rose and Emmett. We eventually pulled up to the mall. Only Alice would have chosen the most expensive mall to shop at. We climbed out of the car and started off in the direction of Nordstrom. We picked up a few pairs of dark wash jeans that were long enough for me to wear heals with, three gorgeous dresses that made me feel sexy and worthy of being on the show, and shoes to match. I almost had a heart attack when I saw the price. How did I spend $3,526 on clothes? Rosalie handed over the networks credit card and off we went. Four hours later and I finally talk Alice into letting us leave. Seriously I have enough clothing to last a year without wearing the same outfit twice.

On the drive home Rosalie and Alice debriefed me on what I was going to be doing while I waited for the boys to show. My week was going to be ridicules. I have my last official meeting with the studio tomorrow at eight am, then a photo shoot for promotional stuff at noon, Wednesday I have to video the beginning of the show and talk about myself and why I want to be on the show so that "America falls in love with me". Rosalie's words not mine.

Upon arriving back to my temporary house I quickly snuck upstairs to take a much needed bubble bath. While I waited for the tub to fill, I went to find my old beat up copy of withering heights, my all time favorite book. I turned on my IPod to Enya, hit shuffle and slowly got into the warm sudsy water. I instantly could feel myself muscles relax. For some reason shopping made me tense up and become antsy. Before I knew it my IPod had shut off and the water was getting cold. I got out of my little piece of heaven, pulled on my robe and decided it was time to get back to reality.

* * *

Tuesday December 29, 2009

I could actually not wait for my meeting with Carlisle. Over the past month he had become like a second father to me. I really enjoyed his humor and the way that kept Emmett under control.

"Bella, my dear, how are you? Have you started to get nervous about meeting the guys on Monday?"

"Hello Carlisle, I am doing well and yes I am definitely nervous. I just worry that they won't like me. I am not your typical girl; I enjoy reading more than going to fancy restaurants. Isn't that against some code?"

"Bella, just be yourself. Trust Rosalie and I, we want what is best for you and I do believe that the twenty-five guys that we chose are not going to care that you like or rather love to read. In fact I am sure that you could talk to them about the books that you love, with most of the guys and they will love you all the more for them. Please don't think that because you are different means that you can't find love. I know that you can, and I believe that one of the guys that we picked, you will fall in love with. I believe in you and love you like you were one of my own."

I guess Carlisle is right. I need to trust him and Rose. They know me better than I know myself. I am sure they picked some really great guys. On the way to the beach, where we were doing the photo shoot, I could slowly feel myself become excited about the upcoming week. Who knows maybe they are right and I will find love, and if not then it will be a great experience to put myself out there and meet new people.

The photo shoot went amazingly well. I felt confident and sexy in everything that I was put in. In fact in most of the outfits I looked like I had curves in all the right places. I can't wait to see the photos. They told me I would get a copy of all of them. I hope that I will get a chance to mail a copy to my dad Charlie, Renee and Phil.

* * *

Monday January 4, 2010

Today is the day and oddly enough my giddiness is over powering my nervousness. Today will be a day of wardrobe, hair and make-up, then interviews leading up to tonight. The big night of meeting all my boys, well that sounds possessive. Not my boys; the boys. Everyone running around here is making my head spin. It's really not that big of a deal. The show is not live and we don't film until 8 tonight. Its times like these that I really just want to scream at everyone to sit down.

"Bella my dear, how are we feeling today?" said Carlisle, who because I was not expecting him scared me to death.

"I am well Carlisle. I am starting to feel overwhelmed with the large amount of activity occurring but I might as well get used to it now."

"Bella it's time to put on your dress and start the interviews." Alice said walking towards me. "Oh Carlisle, I apologize for interrupting but we really need to get the show on the road."

"It is quite alright Alice after all no one wants the show running on time more than myself." He replied with a chuckle.

* * *

"And Action"

"Hello My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. I am this year's bachelorette on Kindled Romance. I am 24 years old and currently live in Forks, Washington. I have never really had a long term boyfriend, but I believe that I am ready for this process and that I can and will fall in love here. I have the help of an amazing team and of course my friends. I am really excited to meet the guys."

"Alright Bella, let's go to the front door to wait for the limos and the boys."

I followed Carlisle through the house and to the front door. I can't believe that after all this time I am actually here, getting ready to meet the possible love of my life. Alice walks over to me and gives me a big hug before returning to her previous position behind the cameras. The first limo pulls up and I find myself involuntarily holding my breath. The 5 guys that step out are all really cute. The first guys walks up to me.

"Hi Bella, My name is Chad. I am an architect in Maine. I can't wait to learn more about you."

I just stood there staring at him as he walked away. He was cute. I could see myself falling for him. Before I could even fully accept that idea the next guy was waking up to me.

"Hello my beautiful Bella. My name is James."

"Hello Bella my name is Sam."

"Hi Isabella, My name is Jacob."

All the names and faces are starting to blur together but there is one limo left. I really hope that there is someone in there that will stand out to me. The next five guys that got out were Edward, Jasper, Wesley, Eric, and Mike. All of the boys were different and stood out amongst the others. Edward had emerald green eyes and copper colored sex hair. He seemed way out of my league, but a total romantic. Jasper had golden blonde hair and honey colored eyes. He was a southern gentleman and his accent was so cute. Wesley seemed to be like any other guy yet he reminded me of Emmitt. He was a total kid in a grown up body. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. Eric was a little nerdy, the type of guy that I would usually date. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. Lastly there was Mike he was somewhat average looking and not really my type but who knows when we get further along. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

Carlisle walked over to me and gave me a supportive hug. I think he could tell that I am overwhelmed. He informed me that it was time to go mingle with the guys and he would let me know when it was time to make my first decisions. I walked in to the room and all 25 guys turned and looked at me. I really hate all of this attention.

"Hey guys, I hope that you are all having a god time and getting to know each other, you never know who your roommate will be so take some time to get to know one another better and relax and enjoy your time here."

I sat down on the couch after a guy, I will never remember everyone's names, handed me a flute of champagne. A tall, dark, and handsome guy walked up to me.

"Hello again Bella, my name is Jacob, I know that tonight has probably been exciting for you. I would really like to get to know you better. Do you think that we could step into another room and talk for a little while?"

"Of course! I would love to Jacob thanks for asking"

We walked into an adjoining room that had dark walls and a nice couch. The lights were dimmed and it was sort of romantic in setting. I sat on the couch suddenly feeling shy and a little nervous. Jacob sat next to me and started talking about his life.

"I work as a mechanic on foreign exotic cars here in the area. My dad is in a wheelchair so he loves with me so that he doesn't have to have a nurse and I don't have to worry about him hurting himself. I have two sisters but they aren't around much anymore. I love them though and when we do see each other we have a blast."

"It seems like your pretty close to your family."

"Yes, I love them and without them I don't think that I would be the person that I am today."

"Wow, well put. What made you decide to be a mechanic?"

"I just really wanted to do something that I loved. When I was younger I built my first car and ever since then, the garage is one of the places that I feel most like myself. Oh hello Matt. Well I will let you go Bella and I can't wait to get to know you better."

"Hey Bella, as Jacob said my name is Matt."

"Hi Matt, it's nice to see you again. How are you?"

"I am great. How could I not be? I am sitting in a beautiful home next to a beautiful girl."

I couldn't help but blush at the comment.

"I am in sales. I sale products online and ship them out. It can sometime be really boring but I love it. My favorite thing to do is….."

Tonight seems to be going good. I wonder where my green eyed god is. Man, this guy is just a little boring. That's not really that fair though. I am sure if I was telling someone about what I do for a living they would be bored too.

"Bella….Bella"

"Oh I am so sorry. I got lost in thought. I am just trying to get used to all the commotion."

"That's understandable and perfectly ok."

I could feel my whole face light up as soon as I could see him again. He was pulling at his hair and talking to Jacob. As soon as our eyes met he came to my rescue.

"Hello Bella." My green eyed god said.

"Hi."

Wow that was brilliant. I was really going to need to stop being so nervous or I was going to make a fool of myself.

"Let's go to another room. I am sure that you are tired of sitting there. I think that there is a piano on the second floor. I would really like to play for you and get to know you better."

"Sure I would love that."

Swoon. Sure enough there was a piano in a quaint little room with books lining the walls. I have been living here a week, how did I miss this?

"I know that this is probably odd for you. I know that I would have a hard time talking to 25 girls that wanted to date me. So just relax while I play, you can talk to me about whatever you want to, when you are ready."

"That sounds perfect Edward. Thank you."

I sat down on the bench next to him and just enjoyed his beautiful playing. We would sit in silence, though it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. I asked him a few questions and answered a few from him as well. It was amazing.

The time seemed to pass quickly and I talked to almost all the guys here. I felt bad for the one or two that I didn't get to talk to, but at the same time they didn't make an effort. Carlisle and I walked to my room which had the photos of all the guys. We talked about who I thought was best to stay along with asking him for a few details on different guys that I got mixed up. Once I decided I walked to the room where the ceremony was to take place. The guys were all lined up waiting to begin.

"Hello again guys. I just want to start by saying thank you all for coming out here. I met a lot of really great people tonight. The first guy that I want to give the leather Kindled Romance bracelet to is Edward Cullen. Edward will you accept this bracelet?"

"Yes, Bella I will."

"Japer Whitlock"

"Jacob Black"

"Wesley Jones"

"Eric Yorkie"

"Mike Newton"

"James Sutherland"

"Matt Coulter"

"Sam Uley"

"Chad Smith"

"Jean-Michel Blanc"

"Aiden Bell"

"Landon Hyatt"

"Nick Cromwell"

"And lastly Ryan Brown"

"Ok guys if you did not receive a bracelet say goodbye and make your way out the front door."

All the guys came up to me and gave me a big hug. It was really sweet and I was sort of sad to see them go, but I know that I made the right decision on who I wanted to stay here with me. Alice came over and gave me a hug. We hung out with the guys for a while before we all retired to our rooms. It was going to be a good week I could feel it.

I tossed and turned through the night and I swear I heard someone playing the piano, but maybe it was just in my dreams. Soon I was fast asleep excited about my day tomorrow.

* * *

Let the Show Begin!


End file.
